


Sherlock is Sleepy

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Although Sherlock doesn't often need sleep, after a few weeks without sleep and a stressful case, he needs a nap.





	

It felt like months but Sherlock had no idea how much time had actually passed. He was working on a case with Scotland Yard, and it wasn't going well and even Sherlock couldn't figure out how someone could die in a gunfight and also turn up to work the next day, only to disappear twenty minutes later.

He worked day and night unable to sleep thinking about the case. He knew he had to solve it; it would be the greatest case he'd ever solved. Or at least the most interesting one this year.

"You should rest," John suggested.

"No," Sherlock protested, "I have to solve it, besides we're at the station. Where could I sleep here?"

John rolled his eyes, followed by everyone else in the office. Sherlock ignored it to stare at the whiteboard with pictures of evidence and connecting lines on it.

Minutes passed by as they discussed theories until Sherlock finally snapped. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SOLVE THIS WITH EVERYONE TALKING? I'M GOING ELSEWHERE! I'LL BE BACK WHEN I'M DONE" he yelled and ran out of the office. John wanted to follow him but thought he better give Sherlock the space he wanted.

At the end of the day, the group were equally tired and decided to give Sherlock more time. They started getting ready to leave, packing up their personal belongings from the office and each offering John a ride home.

Donovan opened the door to her office and what she saw took her back for a minute. Sitting behind her desk was the missing detective himself, fast asleep. His face leaning on his hands, bobbing up and down as he was breathing and snoring lightly.

On the chair behind him was his coat and scarf, carefully folded and placed on the seat. On his hands, one glove on and one half off. Donovan figured he must have fallen asleep trying to take them off.

She had to admit, it was pretty adorable. She quietly motioned for the others to come over. When they did, they simultaneously smiled.

"I'll get him home tonight," John whispered, "you guys go on home. I'll call a cab."

"Let me know if you need someone to carry him, John," Greg joked, "I'll come back."

"Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."


End file.
